User talk:Kingdonfin
Welcome! Hi Kingdonfin -- we are excited to have Bionicle Reviews Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: type=create width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Bionicle Reviews Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro hi Hi User:ToaLewa New review pages I just got most of the Agori/Glatorian for getting good test scores! Do you want me to get to work making their review pages? -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?!??? Thanks! Do you want me to set the reviews out the same as the atakus reviews?-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?!??? Do you mean the Pros and Cons, head is bigger in actual set, real set is not as flexable as image. That sort of thing? -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?!??? I was going to do Malum or Raanu-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?!!!! YEAH!!! The shoulder pads are SOOOO going in the con section!-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?!!!! Are we only doing 2009 or should we start on some older stuff like Lewa, Chirox, Jaller, Takadox... MATORO! -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?!??? sorry about this sig thing! Sorry! I'm having a bit of trouble with my Sig lately when I use it on review pages. What exactly is 'no wiki' anyway because I didn't type it when I copied in my sig!.-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?! I do like your sig! It made me laugh! ;-P but it appears you somehow shrunk the rest of your text following the first "You seem familiar, have I threatened you before?" So its kind of like this: user:Bob the builder fish! my name is bob! user:Bob the builder fish! and it just goes on in small text until the end! You might want to get that looked onto! User:Matoro1 Every time I type in my sig in a review page, it says th words "no wiki" even though I do not actually type in those words! Can you tell me why this is happening to my sig? By the way, did I mention it works on talk pages and other stuff but not on review pages?-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?!??? Uploading images How do I upload images?-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?!??? My E-mail My E-mail is also my family E-mail and unfortunatly, my Mom deleted one that you sent! (Or at least she says it was from someone who's name was like "Kingdonfin"!) Could you perhaps re-send the E-mail to me or write it in my Talkpage please? -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?!!!! :Hey Kingdonfin. Congrats on this new wiki. I like it!--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 05:29, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::I kinda already am. I'd continue our conversation, but its late where I am and I have to get to bed. Goodnight.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 05:31, 3 February 2009 (UTC) 2 of all glatorian pages Who started the Tarix Review page when the Tarix Reviews page already exists? Was it you or Andrew1219? Do you want me to retirect one o the pages???-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Yes it was me.Echo (Please Respond!!!) 18:19, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Rating I gave you a rating of 10 on the Unbionicle wiki.Echo (Please Respond!!!) Don't block me Just give me a chance. I want a new start. That other Atukam on here was an impersonator. I'm asking you kindly. Don't block me immediately upon seeing Atukam. As you hopefully see, I made a edit on Strakk review. Can I make a Takanuva page or a vakama page or make reviews on the 2003 Takanuva set because I have that set.--Mr. akirK 05:10, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Can we make this "wiki" and "Unbionicle wiki" partner wikis? You know, like "Bioniclepedia" ,and "Custom Bionicles".Andrew1219 Have I earned Admin yet?Andrew1219 Now have I earned Admin?Andrew1219 Thanks!Andrew1219 Sure. I'll keep a close eye on those two vandals.Andrew1219 Is it okay to allow rollback access to Pirakafreak24?Andrew1219 Template Should we make a rating system?Andrew1219 Where should we start?BRW Admin (Can I help you?) Cool! How do you raise your rating?BRW Admin (Can I help you?) Sounds fair.BRW Admin (Can I help you?) What about that Atukam guy?BRW Admin (Can I help you?) I gave Atukam and his friends a little block.BRW Admin (Can I help you?) Can we make this "wiki" and "Unbionicle wiki" partner wikis? You know, like "Bioniclepedia" ,and "Custom Bionicles".BRW Admin (Can I help you?) Ok.BRW Admin (Can I help you?) I agree... I did do a good job ;-P have you seen this link? http://unbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Poo_slap He may be having a new start Here but I don't think we can trust him yet... I gues we will just have to wait and see!-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! I didn't give Pirakafreak bureacrat settings . I only gave him Sysop. We can trust him.BRW Admin (Can I help you?) I'll make more templates if you ask me!BRW Admin (Can I help you?) Let's make a template for the funniest user page, and make another template for the Top User Page.BRW Admin (Can I help you?) Well the funniest user page gets the template. The top user page gets the Top Userpage template!BRW Admin (Can I help you?) Thanks for the template!BRW Admin (Can I help you?) RE: Logo Thanks, but it was too easy! All I did was copy the pic of the thornax and a pic of some special effect light I found on google images! It still doesn't look professional. Do you think it needs a more... bionicely background? -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Ok! I'm making a blog post as to my avatar, it will be up very soon! will you vote? -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Its good! I'm having some trouble putting my blog post in a category! Do we have a category for "blog posts"? If so, what do I type in the category insert thing at the bottom? -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! I don't know how to create new pages because this wiki is different from other wikis. I used a red link to create the lewa page.--Mr. Yummo 07:21, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Admin job Well I'm not too good at coding and templates so I'll just go along and help users who are unsure of what to do/ need help, cleanup/block vandals. I'll try and monitor the forums, talk and help desk problems and whatever else you want me to do. So pretty much anything I guess!-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!!!!! :I don't know why I am an admin here. Go ahead and talk to a staff member to have me demoted. I don't know why andrew made me an admin in the first place.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 21:05, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Should we make Atukam an admin?BRW Admin (Can I help you?) Okay.:)BRW Admin (Can I help you?) How hard do I have to work to become Admin?--Mr. Yummo :-) 02:33, 8 February 2009 (UTC) There are lots of ways. You can go around helping other users until you gain their trust and respect, you can prove that you are capable of looking after the wiki by making lots of edits, checking the recent changes after an hour or so to see if anything is wrong, helping an admin or by getting involved in the community. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?! your sig KD, have you considered having a link to your talk page in your sig? It would be a bit quicker for me to reply![[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?! Ok. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! User of the month Do we have a page where we can vote for User of the Month? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... that's my foot! I can't beleive I never thanked you for making me User of the Month! ('THANK YOU!!!!') were you the first user of the month for january? If so, does that make be february? Also, can I make up the rules? Well... not nessesarily "make up the rules" like "all users who vote must look like a slice of cheese!" I mean rules like "one user cannot be user of the month twice in a row" [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']]I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... That's my foot! Ok, I just need your opinion on the following possible rules. *A user can't/can vote for themselves? If we voted for ourselves it could one day result in 1 vote to everyone. *for or against, not both. I'm not too sure about this one. It is explained better on the page but basically a user can vote FOR one user or AGAINST another but not both. What do you think? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']]I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... That's my foot! copying BS01 Is it true what Daiku is saying!? Do you think this would be OK to add to the blog post on BPedia? I'm not too sure about the last bit, what do you think? WE DID NOT COPY!!! We may not be able to prove that to you Daiku and we can't make it any clearer. Bionicle Reviews Wiki did not copy anything and I'm sure that KD, Andrew1219, myself and others DID put a tremendous amount of effort into that wiki! I myself always have BS01 and Bioniclepedia open in a new tab to make sure I am not writeing down the same thing or using the same words! If you really feel that way about bionicle reviews wiki then I would recommend we continue this conversation there where we can talk about the issue in more detail and return to the topic! What do you think? Oops, PL replyed! Are you considering linking with Bpedia? That would bring more people here and there would be a LOT of reviews don't you think? Every user on both wikis would add their reviews and the recent changes, which is my prefered way of finding out whats going on, would get clogged up! [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']]I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... That's my foot! Um... I am asking would the underlined be OK to add to the blog post on BPedia. I wasn't directing what is in it at you, I want to know is it OK to direct on Daiku. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?! There is something that nags me when I see it and it's when I see matoran types with no dashes. For an example, I saw it like this: Av Matoran or should it be this Av-Matoran. It's because I've seen it many times typed like this:Av-Matoran. Which one's better?--Mr. Yummo :-) I'm Tuma in disguise 06:27, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Matoro reviews I am honored that you gave Matoro such a good review and that little bit at the end was very nice! ;-} But there are 4 Matoro models, Should I devide the page into 4 sections or copy what you wrote, delete the page and start all four pages? -[[User:Matoro1|'''Matoro]][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! HI!50pxBRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?) It's already protected.45pxBRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) Cool. Hey do you like my sig?BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) :Thanks! Your sig is good too.BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) Who is your favorite bionicle character?BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) I Love Tarix! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! Hello.BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) Hey, can you rate the videos on my page? Thanks!BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) Just tell me what you think of them on my talk page.BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) Thanks.BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!)